


Peaches & Cream

by mandylynn4



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylynn4/pseuds/mandylynn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel visits his grand-childe. Flashbacks to Spike's early vamp years. Smut throughout.  </p><p>OR</p><p>Why does Spike call Angel Peaches????  :)</p><p>NOTE:  I wrote this about 14 years ago....soooooo.....yeah.  If you see typos, I apologize.  It didn't copy/paste well from the website.  I edited and added/clarified on 12-11-16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches & Cream

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Peaches & Cream  
> AUTHOR: Mandylynn (mandylynn4@yahoo.com)  
> DISCLAIMER: Joss gets to have all the fun! And he owns 'em, too! *pout*  
> RATING: NC-17 for smut...and maybe violence, too  
> SPOILERS: Okay, you know about Spike and Angel's relationship? AU after that.  
> PAIRING: Angel(us)/Spike  
> SUMMARY: Angel visits his grand-childe. Flashbacks to Spike's early vamp years. Smut throughout.  
> DISTRIBUTION: Take it if you want it, but let me know so I can come say hi!  
> FEEDBACK: Any and all taken, but people who flame are kept tied up and forced to watch  
> Buffy and Spike fluff on television over and over and over...  
> AN: It's my first attempt at Spike/Angel. Thanks to Amy for beta-ing this for me! Smoochies from Spike and Angel to you!

It had been a bitterly cold night when Spike got his first taste of Angel-Angelus, that is. The entire 'family' had been huddled up near the large fireplace of a house they had just overtaken. Five people met their fate in that house - father, mother, two children, and a servant. Needless to say, the intense hunger of the four vampires was more than sated. Drusilla was lying with her head in Darla's lap, humming to herself as the older demon stroked her hair. Darla's eyes were closed as she listened to the crackle and pop of the warming fire. Angelus was curled up behind her and Spike had been seated the farthest away. He glared at the three every so often, upset that he had been allowed to eat only one child. The others had eaten full-grown adults and Darla and Angelus had shared the second child.

"Stop sniveling, boy," Angelus hissed. Spike gave a brief shudder at his grand-sire's demand, but quickly shrugged it off with defiance. "You've had your fill, haven't you?"

Darla's eyes had opened with a flash of yellow as she realized that the youngest of the clan was being ungrateful. Her slender hand never ceased its petting of Dru's raven curls, though, and this made Spike even angrier. He was the one supposed to stroke his kitten...to make her purr like that. But no, she had chosen to lay in the whorish lap of Angelus' sire...the very one that Drusilla knew Spike despised with a fiery passion. He bit down on his tongue to keep from emitting the low growl in his breast. Blood welled in his mouth. Not the best thing when one's family was sitting mere feet away.

Angelus smelled the anger and jealousy from his grand-childe and then something new. Blood. The dark-haired vampire sniffed lightly. Yes. It was definitely Spike's blood...it gave off the heady scent of power that humans lacked. It also reeked of the pure essence of the boy sitting in the corner. And that smell alone was making Angelus hard.

Darla felt her childe stiffen behind her and the hand that was softly sliding through Dru's ringlets stilled. "It seems," she whispered to the girl in her lap, "that our boys are going to fight." There was a squeal as the other girl sat up to take it in. It was always a treat to watch them spar...a bloodshed that outranked any kill...and a passion so intense that it almost made her head swim. Of course, most things had that effect lately, as the dollies spoke to her in the daytime, interrupting her slumber.

"Goodie," she crooned. She watched as Spike's face became panicked at the obvious impending doom. He shuffled to his feet. Angelus growled. Dru and Darla shared a look of glee before turning back to the action.

"You should not be so unappreciative, William." Angelus stood, dark tendrils falling from their place behind his ears. He paid them no mind and stepped forward. "We could have let you starve. Made you watch us eat up all the food while your stomach ate away at your insides. You should thank Dru for talking me into feeding you at all."

"Don't need your bleedin' help to eat." There was a stubborn tone to his words although inside he was shaking like a leaf. Angelus was quite the vampire...brutal, vindictive, nasty, and wicked. "And don't call me William. It's Spike." He said his nickname with such force that a light brown curl fell into his eyes.

Angelus was across the room in two strides, taking fists full of Spike's shirt as he shoved the younger vampire against the lightly papered wall. A hiss escaped Spike's lips and Angelus' face morphed, ridges popping out on his forehead and fangs descending. "I'll call you what I want, William. I'm you're grand-sire and I'll tell you what you can eat and who you are. Understand me?" He let out a fierce growl.

Spike's eyes widened when he was pressed against the wall. It wasn't all unpleasant, however, and he could feel himself hardening in his trousers. As Angelus growled at him, it sent vibrations through his body, and he found himself in between game face and a mask of arousal. He let a sneer come across his face, to show that he was unafraid. The action only aggravated the older vampire more. The two women behind them were whispering and giggling, no doubt sensing the thick scent of arousal in the air. _Just fucking fantastic_ , he thought to himself. _All's I need is for those two to start giving me 'ell about it._

Angelus' face relaxed, bringing back the beautiful visage of his human guise. The heavy scent of pheromones glided through his nostrils and went straight to his cock. He let out another growl, this time trying not to release his own fragrance into the warm air. Darla would never forgive him for wanting the boy, and Drusilla would throw an enormous tantrum. Sometimes, he felt like the leader of the little pack, despite his subservient nature under his sire. He had to get out of the house...and away from the women. Then, he could work on teaching the boy a lesson.

"Think I should teach you to show some appreciation for all we do for you." He spun them both around, still grasping Spike's shirt, lifting him off the ground. Angelus stalked across the room towards the door. When the girls made a movement to follow, he paused. "Stay here. Boy needs a hard lesson taught to him."

"We want to watch! Miss Edith says it shall be full of torturous rapture. Ooo, I love to see you boys bloodied and spent," Dru crooned at her doll, watching her pet be whisked towards the door. Darla made an indignant noise as well, but Angelus simply huffed at them.

"Stay. It'll just be a minute." Then, they were out on the icy front stoop. Seeing as they wouldn't get far with the thick sheet of ice beneath his feet, Angelus slowly slid them over to the edge. Then, he plopped Spike on the grass below, jumping down beside him moments later. The near-blonde tried to scramble to his feet, but to no avail. An iron grip closed around his ankle, and he was being pulled to the ground again.

Angelus laughed as Spike tried to escape. This was going to be more fun than he thought, especially now that he knew the boy was excited sexually. Grappling with him for a minute found the pair hurtling towards the side yard of the small cottage, finally out of the peering faces of their women. "How should I teach this important value, William. Hmmm?" he asked, regaining their previous position, him holding Spike against the wall. The younger vampire struggled beneath his grasp, but he did not answer. Angelus struck his face with one fist and grinned at the blood that spurted from beneath a sparkling blue eye. Then, he gave mock concern, dragging a rough finger through it. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He laughed crazily as he thought of actually going through with this idea. A starving kitty somewhere could have a great meal...and it wasn't as if the boy wouldn't grow the organ back.

Spike's eyebrows quirked upwards when his grand-sire began chuckling. Oh, the thoughts in that man's head were scary. Probably more so than those in Drusilla's. And he was about to be taught a lesson. He couldn't keep the shudder from escaping at the anticipation of the pending future. Angelus caught the sensation and slammed him against the wall harder than before. This time, Spike could feel a wetness on the back of his head. _Cracked skull…wonderful_. As the blood dripped from this new head wound, Angelus ran his hand through it, reveling in the dark color that smeared on his pale fingers. He lightly suckled on each finger and nearly began laughing again as his grand-childe's eyes grew wider still. Lust filled those crystalline pools as the hand was completely freed of blood and it returned to its previous grip on the younger vamp's arm. It tightened briefly, teasing that there would be another bash. But it never came.

"I could use some help here. On the best way to teach you these manners." He caught the perfume of fear interlaced with pheromones on the frigid breeze. "I see. Think this will help?" Jabbing a knee into the groin in front of him caused a howl of pain and pleasure. "Like that, do you? We'll see." He forced his knee in that area again and relished in the feel of the young vamp's erection. He let his thigh caress and linger there for a while, watching in awe as the sensations ran across the sandy-haired boy's face. There was another shiver and a sigh. Inspiration hit Angelus and he let go of his grand-childe. "On your knees."

Spike looked into the brunette's face. It hadn't morphed back into the demon's ridges yet, but he could sense it coming. The demand was not only degrading, but also arousing...something that his human self would have hated. His vampire self relished it. Slowly, he sunk to his knees, eyes still on the dominant brown pair above him.

"Since you're still hungry...have your fill," was the remark as Angelus' trousers were tugged down. Spike gaped at the dripping cock before him. Certainly he wasn't supposed to... His thoughts were answered as a forceful hand pressed his mouth forward. "I said," came the voice from above, "have your fill!" A warning rumble told him to do what he was told, so he inched forward.

Angelus gasped as cool lips closed over the head of his cock, a tongue lapping at the juices already gathered there. The inside of that mouth was much warmer than the freezing air that whipped around them and he longed to be back inside near the fire. But as the mouth started to move back and forth, he decided that this was as good a place as any to be right now.

Spike tightened his lips around the uncut head of his grand-sire's cock when he felt him tremble. His tongue was merciless with its licking, making sure that the underside was getting lavished with strokes as well as the head. The hand that had pushed him to his duty tangled in his hair and he smiled. This was fun. Of course, he was hard a rock inside his pants, but he was very content to be suckling the flesh before him. _I wonder..._

There was a muffled cry that escaped his lips as Angelus felt a cold hand grab and pull at the base of his cock, revealing the sensitive skin beneath the foreskin to that wicked tongue. He could practically feel the body beneath him humming with pleasure. He was joining in that movement as his body shook, the tongue darting back and forth along his slit. The hand that had once been stationary at his base now began pumping with force, causing his hips to begin thrusting in time with it.

No hesitation in continuing to please his grand-sire, Spike continued thrusting the cock in his fist and mouth. He rolled his tongue over the ridge between shaft and head, reveling in the pleasing noises the older vampire was making. He was very close...that much was obvious. There was more force being issued and the brunette's head was thrown back in ecstasy. _Not much longer_ , Spike thought to himself. _Just need one more thing..._

"Aaaahhhhhhggggg!" was the howl that Angelus bellowed as Spike's finger grazed the puckered opening that was still covered by his trousers. A fingernail scraped across it and the older vampire could feel himself tumbling forward, hand reaching out to catch on the wall in front of him, cold seed pouring into the willing mouth before him. He panted, eyes squeezed shut, as he tugged his other hand free from Spike's now messy curls. When he went to lick his lips, he noticed that his fangs were cutting into them. He opened his eyes.

Before him, Spike was still lapping at his flesh, hands stilled at their duties, simply holding him to the job at hand. The sight was so erotic, Angelus thought he might harden again. Thankfully, however, the tongue quit and Spike sat back on his haunches, awaiting orders. "Up, William. Go back inside." The younger man did as he was told, leaving the half-dressed demon-faced Angelus to gather his thoughts. When he finally found his way back into the house, the sun was about to rise and Spike was asleep, curled up with Drusilla on a settee. Darla peered out from an adjoining room and he went to her. "Lesson taught. Obedience will be kept, I assure you." he whispered to her questioning eyes as he fell over onto the bed already almost asleep.

~*~

"Peaches! Good to see you," Spike exclaimed in a sarcastic tone.

The brunette sauntered through the Magic Box, a frown etched on his face when he heard the British voice behind him. He had only come to Sunnydale to warn Buffy about one of Cordy's latest visions, a demon that required some of his help to defeat. Amusingly, he had wound up coming downtown to Giles' shop to find the group, only to find the bleached wonder and the cashier girl alone.

"Where's Buffy?" he asked, turning to see his grand-childe leaning against a bookcase. The sneer across the boy's face told him that the answer wasn't going to be direct or remotely to his liking.

"Don't know. Haven't seen the bint today. You seen her, Anya?" he asked the cashier.

"Nope. Sorry. I can call Giles if you want me to, though." She rushed off into the back room to find the phone before Angel could stop her.

After she was gone, Spike moved, taking a seat at the large round table that was covered in books on demons and witchcraft. Kicking his feet onto the tabletop, he reclined in his chair and placed his hands behind his head. Then, with the same evil sneer, he spoke. "Well, well, well, you great poof. What brings you to Sunnyhell?"

Angel flinched at the reference to the nickname. "Demon. Heavy stuff. Came to warn you guys since Cordy's vision wasn’t too pretty. Came to help a little. And don't call me that again." His voice took on a warning.

Spike simply laughed. "Why not? Whatcha gonna do 'bout it… _Peaches_?" He could see the flash of yellow in his grand-sire's eyes at the name.

Angel sighed. Just like Spike to be irritating and daring. "Spike," he warned with his voice. A scarred eyebrow quirked upwards when the blonde was addressed, but the sneer stayed in place. "Don't do this right now. There's not a lot of time. I have to speak with Buffy so we can get to this demon. Then I can go back to L.A. and get away from you."

"The sooner the better."

"Good. We agree on one thing." The dark-haired vampire settled on the metal stairs that led to the second floor where all the more powerful books and talismans were kept. He listened intently to see if he could hear Anya talking on the phone, but all he could hear was the squeaking of a chair. In fact, it was really starting to grate on his nerves. He looked down at his grand-childe, frowning. Spike was smiling evilly, teetering back and forth on his wooden chair. Every time he went back, the wood groaned, eliciting a highly annoying creak.

All the hairs on the back of Angel's neck were standing up and chills coursed down his spine. _Where was that Anya girl anyway? It couldn't take that long to make a damn phone call! And where were all the customers? Did anyone come in here at all?_ He was practically to the point of paying someone to come in…to relieve him from being alone with the bleached menace who was STILL FUCKING SQUEAKING IN THAT CHAIR!!! He growled, trying to keep his anger to himself. That was what Spike wanted anyway. _No reaction, Angel. None. You hear me? I mean it…Angel…earth to Angel?_

"I hope that chair breaks and you end up falling on one of the splintered pieces," he said roughly. The demon was threatening to come out and he found himself fighting to keep it at bay.

"Oi, Peaches!" The chair stopped with a thud, Docs hitting the floor in a clump right before. "Gettin' testy aren't we? Wouldn't want that. Got a soul…don't want to be evil. Would rather be a bleedin' nancy-boy before getting a little pissed off."  Spike's voice went smooth and deep, causing Angel's cock to twitch. "Can't have ol' Angelus comin' out for a visit. Might feel good for a change."

Angel was off the stairs and gripping Spike's shirt just as the sentence was completed. There was a sharp scent of fear that was quickly replaced with a brief chuckle.

"Got the knackers, then 'ey?" Spike could feel the hands in his shirt loosening and finally dropping off of him.

Angel raked a hand through his hair and took a step back, thinking for a moment. Spike was watching him with his head cocked to one side. It unnerved him to no end.

"Didn't think so," the British voice said after a moment. He went back to squeaking the chair.

It had been approximately two minutes of the excruciatingly horrid noise and Angel found himself gritting his teeth in time with each creak and groan. "QUIT IT!" he bellowed, spinning to face his grand-childe again.

Spike paused, squinted his sapphire eyes, and slowly continued his rocking. The sneer turned to a twisted grin as Angel began pacing across the room. Spike could hear his grand-sire's teeth grinding together, smell his irritation, sense his anger building up. Secretly, it was reminding him of Angelus before an outburst. And it was turning him on just like it did when the demon was around. He shifted in his chair, causing a loud squeak, and adjusted his jeans. Didn't need the poof to see his hard-on. Too freakish.

Angel was about to stomp into the back room to find Anya when he caught wind of Spike's arousal in the air. He took a gentle sniff. Sure enough, glancing over, he could see Spike trying to hide his erection. _So…this was how to get under his skin, ey? Well fine then. As long as he quit making that god-awful sound!_

Spike was taken by surprise, almost toppling backwards out of the chair, when Angel stalked over to him, changing into game-face. "You want Angelus? I'll give you Angelus," the older vampire growled threateningly. Then, Spike was being picked up and thrown across the room. He landed with a crash against a large bookcase, several volumes landing on his head and lap. He grunted as he picked himself up, slipping into his demon façade.

"See I've hit a sore spot. Had no idea one little noise could turn you psycho," he replied, knowing full well, having been with Angel for over one hundred years, that the vampire had very sensitive hearing and hated any type of scraping noise. He had learned that lesson along with many others the hard way. Spike had reached his grand-sire and looked at him with his yellow eyes. He thrust a fist out, clipping the brunette under the chin. Angel stumbled backwards, one arm toppling over a container of potion. The shiny blue liquid splattered the counter, walls, and a bookcase in its descent. An odor, not far from that of a skunk, filled the shop, but neither vampire noticed much.

Angel had regained his footing and was counter-attacking with a low punch to Spike's stomach and upper-cutting to hit him square in the ribs. The younger vampire let out a pained howl, but he felt his body jerk in excitement at the same time. While doubled-over, he kicked his left leg out and hit Angel directly in the kneecap. He was reveling in the loud yowl that pierced his ears and almost smirking…until he was being pushed forcefully backwards into a wall. If he had had to breathe, the breath would have been knocked from him. Thankfully, though, he only made a dull thump. Baring fangs, he growled.

"I'm gonna…," Angel growled, accentuating his words by shaking the blonde. He paused when Spike sniggered.

The demon subsided and Spike's human form took back over. His eyes glittered with a mix of laughter, fear, and lust. "Doesn't _this_ look familiar," he commented, raising the scarred eyebrow in a question.

Angel shook his head as he came back to human form, confused. "What?" They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, Angel propping Spike up against the wall, both breathing despite their need to. The tension was so thick…physical, emotional, sexual…it was almost unreal. If it hadn't been for Anya, they would've started rolling their bodies together as in the olden days.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" she shrieked. The shop was a complete mess. A stench wafted from blue-tinged scorch markings on the floor, counter, and a few bookcases. Numerous books lay strewn all over, some pages bending back in their position. There was a hole in one wall, piles of broken glass, a toppled chair, and something slimy that climbed up the stairs. And, most of all, there was a pair of vampires…staring at each other like it was the last time they'd ever see each other. All in all, Anya thought, it seemed a bit frightening.

Angel dropped Spike when he heard the girl's voice behind him. He quickly shoved both hands in his coat pockets, head hanging down as he walked down and righted the overthrown chair that only minutes ago Spike had been annoying him with. "Sorry," he mumbled. He plucked a few books from their pile on the floor and handed them to the short blonde girl. "Got out of hand."

"I'll say," she grumped. She thrust the books back on their shelves. "I get that there's history with you two, but this is my shop. What were you two doing anyway?"

"Just having a bit of fun for old time's sake." Spike hadn't moved from his spot. He was silently wishing his erection away and failing miserably. He only hoped the ex-demon bird wouldn't notice.

"Oh." Anya finished shelving the books and went on to find a broom and dustpan. "Next time you decide to 'have a bit of fun' why don't you use the training room?  It's inappropriate to have a demon pissing contest out where customers can see!"

"Sorry about that. Really." Angel still had his head down, and now he was using a cloth to wipe the creeping slime off one of the stairs. "Did you get a hold of Buffy?"

"Um…no. But Giles says she'll be on her way as soon as he finds her."

The trio worked in silence for a while and soon the shop was back in order. Anya went back to try to call Xander, who Angel found out was her fiancé - mind blown. Spike once again returned to his chair, trying hard not to make the chair squeak. Angel sat at the opposite side of the table. He plucked a book from the pile in the center and flipped through it, feeling his grand-childe's eyes on him. "What?" he asked finally.

"Nothing."

"You're staring at me like my head is on fire. What's the problem?" He placed the book back on the table. Spike shifted uncomfortably, the chair eliciting a tiny creak in the effort. Angel sighed. "Spike…"

"Wot? There's nothing wrong. Just thinking, ya know. Can't a man think?"

"You're not a man, Spike. And you don't think. You plot, you scheme, you formulate plans to take over the world, but you do not think."

"Bugger all!" The blonde threw himself out of the chair and stalked into the back room. Seconds later, Angel could hear the sounds of flesh striking leather and the deep sigh he had been emitting all day went through his body again. The things he did to keep Spike from eating half of Sunnydale…or the things he did to pacify the chipped vampire…one of the two. He, too, headed in the direction of the training room.

Inside, Spike had shed his duster and was nearly dancing around the large punching bag. He struck at it with a lot of force making a spray of dust fly out with every blow. The anger in his eyes was evident as yellow flashed through the striking blue every once in a while. Angel stood in the doorway watching for a bit. He had to admit that the younger vampire was a beautiful creature, one that he'd have turned himself if Dru hadn't beaten him to the punch. The muscles rippled under the black tee-shirt, jaw tightened in fury, brow furrowed in concentration. If he hadn't spoken, Angel would've sworn that he was in his own little world.

"Come to play with me some more?"

"No."

"What is it then?" He never paused in his actions. "Just want to stare at the only person who's a bigger nancy-boy than you?"

Angel shook his head. _Did he hear correctly? Did Spike just say…_ "Excuse me?"

"Heard right, mate." Spike said in reply. "I'm a bigger poofter than you. Happy now?"

"What…I mean…"

The blonde stopped suddenly, whirling to face his grand-sire. He took in gasps of unneeded breath and wiped subconsciously at his mouth. "I can't hurt humans. I hang out with a slayer and her chums. I secretly compose sonnets in my crypt…and most of all…I'm not even kinda naughty anymore, to quote the whelp. I'm not a man…but I'm less of a demon than you are sometimes." He looked as if he were about to cry, but instead, crouched to the ground and began doing push-ups, counting roughly with each upward thrust.

Angel ran a hand through his dark locks, staring at the floor. _As if the day couldn't get any worse_ , he thought. Depressed Spike meant a soon-to-be-drunk Spike…and usually that meant that his grand-childe was going to get into a mess of trouble. Not to mention, possibly being staked by Buffy, who didn't really need a reason to kill anything…other than her own desire to do the job. Raising his head, he watched the form before him press up and down, up and down. The pure movement of it was sensual. He envisioned his own body beneath that beautiful one, cocks pressing together in fervor, both moaning in ecstasy. At that thought, he felt his nether regions begin to stiffen and raise. Desperately trying to shake it away, Angel cleared his throat to speak.

"Spike."

"Thirty-three, thirty-four, what? Thirty-five, thirty-six…come on out with it. Thirty-eight, thirty-nine, forty. Bloody hell." The vampire stopped counting and sat down on his knees. "What is it that you want?"

 _No_ , Angel's mind screamed. _Don't answer that the way you want to. Don't you dare. Dammit! You know that it's only a matter of time before he realizes…_

Spike sniffed at the air. _Oh dear lord above…_ he had gotten that glorious creature aroused. And judging by the look in those chocolate eyes, he'd need to act fast to keep the other that way. Smirking, he stood, hands dusting at his black jeans. "See anything you like?" he crooned.

Angel winced and moved sharply, coat snapping shut as if to hide the already evident erection. "Spike. Now listen. Whatever you do tonight, don't go out there and get drunk, understand? No alcohol. I'm not here to stop Buffy from staking anyone. And there's no way I'd stand in hers if she happened to want to stake you on account of being here."

The younger vampire moved closer, jaw jutting out in that sexy come-hither-smirk that had become a trademark. Once he reached grangrand-sire, he took a long, slow look up and down his body. The scarred eyebrow made a jump towards the sky again. "Didn't ask for your advice, Peaches. Asked if you saw anything you liked."

"Uh, er…Spike," Angel was backing up, but running out of room to back up quickly. The door was only a foot away, but he had shifted, so his back was going to be colliding with the brick wall behind him momentarily. He grunted as this happened. Involuntarily, his hands shot out of their pockets and in a defensive posture, thus allowing the coat to slide open once again. The eyebrow on the blonde shot up even higher before the blue eyes rested on his. "What are you doing?"

"What would you like me to do?" The pheromones floated through the air, now both Angel's and Spike's. Spike took another step closer, leaned forward, and sniffed deliberately. "Smell good, sire," he whispered. He nearly laughed when Angel pushed him away forcibly.

"What in the hell…? What's wrong with you?"

  
"Wrong with me? There's nothing wrong with _me_ , Peaches." Spike was at it again, moving closer to Angel and closing in fast. "Is there something that's irritating _you_?" The faux innocence was almost sickening.

"I-I-I...have a question for you," the souled-vampire interjected, just as his back was coming into contact with the wall again.

"Okay," the blue eyes blinked at him, curious and awaiting the question. "As long as this isn't just a way of stalling here."

"Stalling what? And that wasn't the question. But answer it anyway."

"Stalling nature, poof. You see, you're my sire…"

"Grand-sire."

"Grand-sire. Excuuuuse me. Anyhow, there's a bond there. I'm constantly craving your attention, your blood. And right now I'd say that you're equally craving something from me," his hand cupped Angel's hardness through the dark fabric.

"William," Angel warned. But he didn't move away from the hand that was gently stroking his cock. A thicker cloud of pheromones surged through the air as he addressed his grand-childe. The deep blue eyes went a little hazy in front of his. A few minutes went by before either spoke. "Answer this question, boy," the voice grumbled from far within his chest.

"Whatever you wish, Peaches."

"Why do you always call me that?"

"What? Peaches?" Spike doubled over in laughter, the tension in the room lessening quickly and his hand falling away from its previous position.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Angel had a very quizzical look on his face. "I really do want to know, you know."

The younger vampire ceased laughing. _There goes the head tilt_ , Angel thought to himself, just as it happened. "You're being serious?"

"Yes."

"Why? Does it drive you _crazy_?" Smirk.

"Me-and a few other people."

A long bout of silence. "Good. I always wanted to be good at something…and now I know what it is. I make people crazy. Look at Dru…"

"She was crazy before you," Angel tried to point out.

"Not as crazy. Not talking to _dolls_ crazy. Not singing to the bloody stars, midgets in her head crazy. She was woman-crazy before me. I made her completely nutso."

"Pretty sure Angelus had something to do with that, too," Angel whispered.  He frowned at his statement and straightened up some.  "I mean...that's something to be proud of?"

"Yeah." A wave of insight crashed down upon Spike then. "I think that means I'm evil again! I like to make people crazy! I love it!  Just like old grandpappy...." He laughed wickedly.

Angel stared at him with a look of confused amusement. "Right. If we could get back to the subject at hand…"

Spike's smile turned delightfully evil and his fingers slid back down to Angel's cock.  "I see what you did there, Sire."  When Angel cleared his throat, Spike rolled his eyes.  "Oh, right. Question. Answer. Because it's driving you insane and we can't have that. Tell you what," he said in a muted voice, "I'll tell you why I call you Peaches…if you agree to find out my way."

 _That doesn't sound good_ , Angel thought. _Yes it does_ , his demon and cock said. Both were at complete attention, awaiting the blonde's first move. He gulped. "Alright."

The grin was back…the genuine, sexy grin. The one that, if a person looked just right at those teeth, they could see the glimmering incisors that couldn't possibly belong to a human. "Right then." This was certainly a trip for the younger vampire, his grand-sire could sense that. Moving slowly, like a feral cat, he approached his grand-sire once again. "You sure?"

"You're the one stalling now, William."

"Ooo. Sounds like someone's getting impatient. If you're absolutely sure…"

"You'd best be tellin' me _now_ , boy," Angel's voice was slipping into a growling version of Liam's lilting Irish accent. Just the sound of it made shivers go up and down Spike's spine. Tingling in both apprehension and anticipation, the blonde moved forward still, this time taking a firm grip on his grand-sire's cock and sliding to his knees with grace. Angel hissed. "What does this have to do with why…" His voice was cut off by the sound of his zipper being tugged down and the cool lips that wrapped around the head of his penis.

Spike's tongue slashed its mark around the bulbous head and down the long column of flesh. And judging by the gasps and groans coming from above him, he could tell that this was being appreciated. He applied some more suction to the tip, darting his tongue inside the foreskin and tasting what he'd been missing for so long. He let out a sigh of pleasure, which gained him a shudder from the body before him. Smiling, he let the dripping cock fall from his lips.

"Do you remember, Angelus, when we had that whole family in London?"

Angel stared down at him a moment, panting through parted lips. "When?"

"You told me to have my fill. And I did," he reached out and let one finger run down the underside of the bared cock. This earned another shudder. "Remember?" This time, there was only a faint nod and the flashing of yellow in coffee-colored eyes. Spike took this to mean that he could continue, so he leaned forward once more and took him in his mouth. He paused in his descent only to adjust to the feeling of something that large being pushed into his throat and stopped when his nose was pressed firmly into the musky-scented curls at the base. A deep growl and then there were hands, clasping his head and tugging in his short bleached locks. Smiling, he swallowed.

Angel's eyes rolled up into his head as his entire length was engulfed by the cool wet mouth. It had been so long since he could give in to pleasure, afraid that the demon would take over again. But, knowing that his demon would be pleased and there was no risk of losing his soul when he was being sucked off, he allowed his grand-childe to continue. Now, the muscles that had cradled his cock moments before were moving…rippling across his skin and pulling at his release. He could feel his orgasm fast approaching and he held back the howl that threatened to come forth.

Spike felt the tiny spasms go through his grand-sire's cock at the same time as his face melted into his vampire visage. Inspiration hit him. Pressing both of his forefingers into his mouth, he readied them: one he sliced open with his fang, the other was swabbed with saliva. _Going to get daddy this time_ , he thought proudly. Then, without warning, he slid his bloodied finger inside Angel's lips and the saliva-coated finger made its way past his balls to find the tiny pucker behind them. Quickly, both were thrust inside the cool caverns of soft tissue and he heard the strangled moans and howls coming from the dark-haired beauty above him as he was bombarded with sensation. 

Angel let out the scream that he had been successfully holding at bay when Spike's finger scraped across his prostate. He felt the streams of semen flowing out of his body, Spike swallowing whole-heartedly, and his fangs descend into the finger that was already oozing blood. Angel felt the demon inside him shaking, threatening to come forward fully, but he kept it at bay - barely.  Finally, body twitching, the older vampire slid boneless to the ground.

Spike sat down on his haunches, watching with fascination and satisfaction at his work. He'd never seen Angel so…content. There was no brooding, no depression…seemingly no soul to interrupt the pleasure. He knew that wasn't true, of course, as he saw Angel tuck himself back into his pants and check his hair. "William…"

"Peaches?" he smirked.

"How'd that answer the question?"

Still smirking, Spike bent forward and captured Angel's lips with his. There was initial resistance, but soon, their tongues were clashing in a heated kiss. When Spike pulled away, Angel's brows knitted together in further confusion. "What? Answer me!"

Sounds from the other room, coming closer, caused the pair to stand and right their clothes. Spike absently rubbed at the damp spot that adorned his jeans. Tugging on his duster, he pulled it shut, right as Xander and Buffy made their way into the room.

"What…what are you doing here? With Spike? In my training room?" Buffy demanded.  "Anya said there'd been some sort of fight?"

Xander's face went from surprise to amusement quickly as he noticed the rumpled appearance of both men. Yeah, he knew what they had been up to. Only he was sure that Buffy wouldn't want to hear the truth.  "Looks like there was a scuffle, Buff."  He smiled mischievously at his former roommate, remembering a few of the stories Spike would tell in his drunken stupors.  "But nothing looks broken, so I'd say it wasn't anything too serious, right?"

Spike's eyes narrowed, but one corner of his mouth turned up at the boy.  "A scuffle.  Yep."  

Angel coughed and pushed in front of Spike so he could address the Slayer. "Umm…Cordelia had a vision. Spike was just…"

"I was in here blowing off steam. Didn't want Demon Girl out front getting testy.  Poof came in and decided to poke the damn bear.  What's it to you?"

Buffy glared skeptically at the pair before flipping her hair back and walking towards the large punching bag. "As long as you didn't mess anything up. Now about this vision?"

Angel would have answered right away if it hadn't been for Spike, who was making his exit as dramatic as possible. He swooped over to his grand-sire's side and whispered into his ear. Ah, yes…there was that problem of arousal again. _Damn him_ , he thought. Then, he had lit a cigarette and was out the door. The blonde had been gone for a few minutes before he turned back to Buffy. "Yeah…the vision…right."

The words kept going over and over in his head…

"You taste like peaches, _Peaches_." His lips and tongue agreed, as he remembered his taste on Spike's mouth. He did…taste just like peaches.


End file.
